Album Photo
by Timira
Summary: Série de drabbles et mini-one-shot. Tout et nawak, couple ou pas, T parce que on sait jamais xD
1. Rêves d'enfant

Bonjour à tous ! Bon voici mon propre recueil de mini-one-shot ou drabbles, je pense qu'il sera complété a u gré de mon imagination et de divers anniversaire à fêter. Je l'ai intitulé Album Photo, parce que ces drabbles sont comme des anecdotes qu'on raconte quand on feuillette un album photo. Enfin voilà quoi u_u'

**Titre:** Rêve d'enfant.  
**Personnage:** Yamamoto Takeshi  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas, la réplique à la fin non plus.

Enjoy ~

**Reve d'enfants**

Quand il était petit, Yamamoto Takeshi avait deux passions: le baseball, et les héros occidentaux. Chaque soir après son entrainement, il courrait chez lui et se précipitait sur ses cassettes vidéos ou sur ses livres. Il n'en décrochait que quand son père l'obligeait a faire ses devoirs. Ceux que Takeshi préférait par dessus tout, c'était les épéistes(1). Il adorait quand le héros déguainait son épée avec classe, lançait son attaque fulgurante et sortait la phrase qui tue. Yamamoto se souvient avec nostalgie du temps où il passait des après-midi entières à jouer dans le jardin, dégainant sa batte de baseball et se battant contre des ennemis invisibles. Pouvoir faire un jour comme eux était son rêve d'enfant.

Aujourd'hui, Yamamoto Takeshi est devenu, à 25 ans, le gardien de la pluie de Tsunayoshi Sawada, 10ème parrain de la famille mafieuse Vongola. C'est aussi un épéiste émérite, craint et respecté, descendant du style invincible Shigure Soen. Sa nouvelle vie est rempli d'aventures, comme pour les héros de ses livres. Mais malgré tout, il n'avait toujours pas réalisé son rêve d'enfant.

Alors, quand l'agent du CEDEF et ces deux personnes inconnus s'étaient retrouvés en mauvaises postures, Yamamoto n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il avait déguainé son katana, lancé son Attaco di Squalo sur le Strau Mosca pour l'immobiliser, puis déclaré, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

"Zorro est arrivé !"

* * *

C'est bête, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ris à ce moment là ! :,D Review ? :3


	2. Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu

Bonjour à tous ! Donc ce truc là, c'est en réalité mon cadeau de Noël pour mon Palmitos préféré, camarade de vénération de Hibari-sama, inventrice du Hibagasm, membre des , plus connu ici sous le nom de Holly-shrimp ! Noyeux Joël Palmitos-sama ~

**Titre:** Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu (ou Dettes)  
**Personnages:** Hibari Kyoya & Gokudera Hayato  
**Disclaimer:** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! (Sinon Hibari serait déjà attaché à mon lit/SBAAF/) ils appartiennent à Amano Akira.  
Enjoy ~

**Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu**

De notoriété public, Hibari Kyoya est la fierté incarnée. Si il y a bien quelque chose qu'il déteste par dessus tout, c'est _qu'on lui vienne en aide._ Alors, quand l'autre herbivore accro a la dynamite l'avait délivré de sa prison chez l'ananas illusioniste, il s'était empréssé de le ramener à ses petits camarades, histoire de payer sa dette vite fait. Et aussi histoire de defoncer la tête de l'autre enfoiré très rapidement. Ce que le chef du comité de discipline n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce l'argenté allait payer la dette qu'il avait crée. Et ainsi commencea un cercle vicieux de dettes a payer. Que ce soit pendant le tournoi des anneaux ou dans le futur, il fallait TOUJOURS que Hayato Gokudera vienne l'aider, lui créant ainsi une nouvelle dette.

Mais avec le temps, ce petit jeu devenait interessant pour le gardien du nuage. Parfois, la dette se payait autrement qu'en sauvetage de vie. Ca pouvait être un tour de garde a la place de l'autre, un renseignement à aller chercher, une faveur acceptée...C'était plutôt sympathique songeait le japonnais. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, ce cercle vicieux lui avait permis d'obtenir un baiser de son camarade de jeu...

* * *

Encore Joyeux Noël à tous o/


	3. Seduction

Rebonjour ! (pour la 3ème fois...). Cette fois-ci, ce drabble est en l'honneur de ma meilleure amie, ma Stupidera à moi, celle avec qui je passe des heures au téléphone après chaque épisode de Reborn, j'ai nommé Reira /o/ Profites ma grande, je le referais pas tout les jours !

**Titre:** Seduction  
**Personnage:** Hibari Kyoya & Dino  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Akira Amano (Heureusement pour eux, parce que Hibari aurait déjà fini dévoré de bisous, et Dino aurait servit d'oreiller à un prince de ma connaissance ~)

Enjoy ~

**Séduction**

Il ne s'en vante pas, mais Dino est plutôt bon séducteur. Ses atouts ? Son charisme, son coté naturel, son humour et sa gentillesse. Quand il en fait l'effort, il peut facilement séduire n'importe quelle fille. A condition bein sûr que ses hommes ne soient pas loin, histoire de pas s'étaler sur le troitoir, la tête dans le caniveau, et d'éviter un grand moment de solitude.

Cependant, il y a une personne que Dino n'arrive pas à séduire. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais ni la gentillesse, ni l'humour, ni le naturel, ni le charisme ne semble fonctionner. Et pourtant, dieu sait que le blond pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour cette personne, il vendrait toute les femmes de ce monde, et même son âme, pour l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant dans ses bras. Mais il semblerait que la seule chose qui interesse cette personne soit sa force. Alors chaque rendez-vous se résume à quelques mots et à une bonne séance de baston.

Décidemment, Hibari Kyoya était un cheval sauvage bien difficile à dompter...

* * *

Franchement je t'aime vraiment beaucoups Rei'...*vomit*


	4. Diversion

Bonsoir à tous o/ Alors là, dans la catégorie "Trip débiles de trois heures du matin après avoir avalé du coca pendant plus de cinq heures", je bat des records =w=

**Titre:** Diversion  
**Personnages:** Un peu tout les Vongola, mais Goku et Yama en guest star.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas, l'idée de la vahiné non plus.

Enjoy ~

**Diversion**

Un jour, lors d'une mission, les Vongola devaient pénétrer une imposante villa, qui appartenait à une famille ennemie. Problème: la bonne vingtaine de gardes armés jusqu'au dents qui gardaient les différentes entrées.

- Comment faire pour qu'ils lachent leur poste ? demandait Tsuna.  
- Gokudera et moi, on a qu'a faire diversion, proposa Yamamoto.  
- Excellente idée à l'extrême !  
- Pas mal idiot de sportif.  
- Range ta dynamite herbivore, si tu fais exploser le bâtiment, la diversion n'aura servit à rien.  
- Hibari-san a raison, il faut trouver autre-chose.  
- Pourquoi pas des costumes ? suggéra innocemment Lambo.  
- T'es fou crétin de veau, je vais pas aller me déguiser en vahiné !  
- ...

Un peu plus tard, c'est avec un certain étonnement que les gardes virent arriver deux gogolles déguisés en hawaienne, dansant et chantant devant eux. Diversion garantie.

Malgré leur réussite, cette mission devint tabou. De plus, elle était la preuve parfaite que Gokudera pouvait faire vraiment n'importe quoi, du moment que Tsuna le lui demandait.


	5. Café

Re-bonsoir. Cette fois-çi, on pourrait classer cette chose dans la catégorie "Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier en allemand."

Titre: Café  
Personnages: Les Vongolas 10ème génération, avec Ryohei en guest star.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas.

Enjoy ~

**Café**

Chez les Vongolas 10ème génération, la première tasse du matin, c'est sacré. Chocolat pour Tsuna et Lambo, thé pour Chrome et Hibari, café pour Ryohei, Yamamoto et Gokudera. Pour compliquer un peu les choses, chacun a ses goûts particuliers. Tsuna aime son chocolat un poil amer, quand Lambo le sucre à mort. Chrome est friande des tisanes fruités, Hibari aime la simplicité d'un thé traditionel japonnais. Yamamoto apprécie la douceur d'un bon capuccino, tandis que Gokudera a besoin de son café bien corsé et noir. Quant à Ryohei, on retrouve sa philosophie de la vie extrême jusque dans son café.

En effet, celui-çi est un savant mélange "maison" de tout les cafés les plus forts du monde. Tant et si bien qu'il est la seule personne sur cette planête a pouvoir le boire. A vrai dire, si un médecin avait eu le malheur de vérifier la quantité de caféine dans une seule tasse de ce breuvage, il aurait interné le pauvre boxeur pour comprendre comment il faisait pour vivre avec ça dans le sang.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, qu'avec toutes ces préférences différentes, un système de boite à étiquette avec les noms des gardiens dessus avait dû être mis en place. Le problème avec les étiquettes autocollantes, c'est que ça se décolle pour un rien. Ainsi, la première tasse du matin était régulierement accompagné de la première engueulade de la journée.

- Crâne de gazon ! Tu t'es encore planté de boite ! se plaignit Gokudera après avoir recraché le contenu de sa tasse dans le lavabo.  
- T'a qu'a recoller l'étiquette de ta boite tronche de poulpe !

"C'est bon de se réveiller dans une ambiance chaleureuse et familliale pour bien démarer la journée", se disait Tsuna en esquivant un mug volant.


	6. Tango

Bonjour à tous ! Ca fait un bail o_o' Bon aujourd'hui je vous présente un nouveau drabble, et surtout un nouveau n'importe nawak. J'ai eu cette idée, lorsqu'un jour, nous étions dans le bus avec ma cousine. Nous écoutions le thème de Gokudera quand soudain elle me sort "Hé ! T'imagine Gokudera danser le tango ?". Une heure plus tard ça donne CA. Enjoy.

Titre: Tango  
Personnages: Yamamoto et Gokudera. C'est tellement débile que je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment dire que c'est du 8059...  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Tango**

Il était seul dans cette pièce. A vrai dire, plus il l'observait, plus cette pièce lui rappellait la salle où son vieux jouait aux poker. Une salle sans fenètre, avec des lumière tamisée, et où il faisait incroyablement chaud. Gokudera allait s'allumer une clope, quand une apparition surgit.

Le Gardien de la Tempête mit quelques temps à comprendre que la dite apparition n'était autre que Yamamoto. Mais attention, pas Yamamoto le fana de baseball. Non, là c'était plutôt Yamamoto-le-beau-gosse-violable-à-souhait. Le japonais portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche dont deux boutons étaient ouvert et laissaient entrevoir son torse musclé. Son regard habituellement rieur était maintenant brulant et séducteur, ce qui destabilisait le fumeur. Yamamoto s'avanca vers Gokudera, prit sa main et l'embrassa.

- M'accorderais tu cette danse ?

L'Italien rougit violemment mais hocha la tête, incapable de réfléchir. De la musique sortit de nul part, et Gokudera l'identifia comme étant un tango. Ils commencèrent donc à danser, l'un contre l'autre, et l'argenté pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps du sportif contre le sien, son souffle si près de ses lèvres, son regard brulant qui tentait de le sonder...

- Gokudera...  
- O-oui ?  
- Je dois avouer que...  
- Q-que ?  
- Cette robe te va à ravir.

Gokudera s'arréta. Une robe. Quelle robe ? Il s'écarta du brun et alla se voir dans une glace, elle aussi, sortie de nul part. Soudain il comprit. Il portait effectivement une superbe robe rouge et noir, moulant aux bons endroits, du maquillage et _des barretes en forme de rose dans les cheveux..._

- AAAAHHH !

Gokudera se réveilla, en sursault, et se cassa la gueule de son canapé. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. En reconnaissant son salon, et la tv toujours allumée, ainsi que le paysage de Namimori au petit matin, il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il se promit cependant une chose. Plus JAMAIS il ne regarderait de documentaire sur le tango a 3h du matin...


	7. Echange de place

Bonjour, bonjour ! Décidemment j'ai du mal avec la mise en page de l'Edit de ...Enfin. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ! Faut dire que j'avais pas d'inspiration... Enfin, pas pour les fanfics du moins. Mais heureusement (oupas), l'anniversaire d'une amie m'a permis d'écrire ceci ! Un petit XS mignonet (heu...) que, je l'espere, vous plaira :D Sur ce, enjoy o/

**Titre****: **Echange de place.  
**Personnages:** La Varia, plus particulièrement Xanxus et Squalo.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'idée de la balle de Dernière Volonté sur ce pauvre Squalo a déjà été prise (et de façon magnifique !) par La-Mamarazzi dans sa fanfiction Mafia Academy que je vous conseille vivement !

* * *

Nous voiçi dans un paisible manoir du Sud de l'Italie, par une chaude après-midi d'été. Paisible ? Il est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément l'adjectif adéquate pour qualifier le dit manoir.

- VOIIII JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !  
- J' AIMERAIS BIEN VOIR CA DECHET !

Enfin, quand on a l'habitude, on peut dire que l'ambiance est paisible du coté de la Varia.

- Ma ma, Squ-chan, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à tes beaux cheveux !, s'indignait Lussuria en retirant les bouts de verre coincé dans les mèches argentés de son collègue.  
- J'en ai ma claque, VOIII ! Il m'emmerde cet enfoiré de Boss !  
- Ushishishi, le requin est trop soumis.  
- TA GUEULE VOIIII !  
- Il a raison, tu dois servir le Boss mais aussi te défendre.  
- Toi le parapluie ambulant, on t'a rien demandé…

Squalo grommelait dans son coin quand Fran revint avec ce qui semblait être un pistolet à eau.

- Hé la grenouille ! Tu fous quoi avec ça ? l'interpella Bel.  
- C'est Reborn qui me l'a donné Sempai. Tiens, je vais l'essayer.

Avec son air blasé naturel, il visa son Commandant qui semblait être la victime du moment et tira. Mais au lieu d'un jet d'eau, une balle orangée en sortit et atterrit dans la tête du squale, qui s'effondra. Il y eu un long silence.

- Ah. J'ai tué le commandant. Oups.  
- Ushishishi, bien joué grenouille !  
- C'est marrant, cette balle semblait étrange…, commenta Lussuria.

Soudain, Squalo se releva en hurlant (comme à son habitude), ses vêtements se déchirèrent, et une flamme bleutée apparut sur son front.

- VOIIIII AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTE JE VAIS PRENDRE XANXUS !

Et sur ce, il partit en courant vers l'étage, laissant le salon et ses occupants dans un silence opaque. Puis Belphegor éclata de rire, et Lussuria assomma Levi qui voulait arrêter le requin en furie.

De son coté, Xanxus sirotait un verre de bourbon dans son bureau, quand la porte de celui-çi s'ouvrit en grand sur un Squalo en caleçon, enflammé et potentiellement dangereux. Le brun eu juste le temps d'hausser un sourcil d'incompréhension, avant de se faire plaquer contre son bureau, son verre allant s'écraser à terre. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que le requin l'embrassait sauvagement, et lui tenait les poignets pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Entravé, il ne put que laisser le requin faire, et pour une fois, il se retrouva en dessous.

Bien que l'expérience ne fut pas déplaisante, Xanxus ne se gêna pas pour corriger son second à grand coups de pistolet enflammé. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus.

* * *

Et encore joyeux anniversaire ma Rachel !


	8. Noël Apocalyptique

****Salut tout le monde ! Ca fait un bail que j'avais pas posté un truc ! o_o J'ai retrouvé cet OS par hasard, et j'ai été étonnée de ne pas l'avoir postée ! Je ne sais plus pourquoi je l'ai écrit, surement un anniversaire ou un Noël, vu le thème. Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy !

**Titre: **Noël Apocalyptique**  
****Personnages:** La Varia, mais c'est quand même un XS.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas ! (et c'est tant mieux pour eux)

* * *

Noël chez la Varia, c'était toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant. D'abord, il y avait Lussuria qui décorait tout le manoir, et si à certains endroits c'était plutôt joli, la plupart du temps les autres assassins avaient envie de vomir en se baladant dans les couloirs. Ensuite, il y avait les blagues de Fran qui utilisait ses illusions pour faire apparaitre un Père Noël au plus mauvais moment, et faire ainsi hurler de peur les autres. Puis, il y avait Bel qui mitraillait tout le monde de boules de neige, et parfois cachait ses couteux dans les dites boules. Enfin, il y avait cette stupide tradition de passer un stupide repas ensemble et d'offrir de stupides cadeaux. Squalo détestait ça, déjà qu'il devait se farcir ses "charmants collègues" toute la journée, voilà qu'il devait leur offrir des cadeaux ! Si seulement il avait su, il aurait empêcher le 9ème de donner un ordre aussi stupide.

Mais voilà, n'ayant pas de machine à remonter le temps, Squalo était donc à table avec les autres cinglés, à se battre pour un bout de dinde ou de buche au chocolat. Finalement, arriva enfin le moment tant redouté: l'échange des cadeaux. Encore une fois, Squalo fut "gâté": de la nourriture pour poisson de la part de Fran, un requin en peluche de la part de Yamamoto, un mouchoir de la part de Levi, du shampoing spécial cheveu long de la part de Lussuria, un voyage pour deux dans une île du Sud de la part de Dino, un kit pour nettoyer son épée de la part de Bel… Mais pas de cadeaux de la part de Xanxus. Squalo avait beau regarder, il semblerait que son Boss l'ai zappé. Squalo se retint de hurler son indignation. Comment son Boss avait pu l'oublier, alors que lui, avait fouillé toute l'Italie pour lui trouver la meilleure bouteille de Bourbon qui soit !

C'est donc d'assez mauvaises humeur que le requin alla se coucher ce soir là. Mais à peine fut-il entré dans sa chambre qu'on le poussa sur le lit avec violence.

- VOIIIII !  
- La ferme déchet.  
- VOII Enfoiré qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- La ferme j'ai dis ! Ouvre ton cadeau au lieu de faire chier !

Squalo se figea. Cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? En se redressant, le requin vit effectivement un cadeau posé sur son lit. Finalement, le brun ne l'avait pas oublié, et la colère de l'épéiste s'évanouit aussitôt. Il se jeta sur le cadeau comme un gosse et l'ouvrit, impatient. Il déchanta cependant bien vite en voyant ce que c'était. Il leva les yeux vers Xanxus, mais le regard lubrique de ce dernier confirmait que ce n'était pas un blague.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour l'essayer ?  
- VOIIII tu peux toujours rêver !  
- Allez, je suis sûr que ça t'ira à la perfection déchet.  
- VOII tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je vais pas me déguiser en maid espèce de détraqué !

Finalement ce soir là, Squalo enfila bien le costume de maid. Mais il ne le garda pas longtemps, et il ne dormit pas beaucoup. Son amant était vraiment un emmerdeur se dit Squalo ce soir là.


End file.
